


Steel Thighs and Stone Walls

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guns, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Orgasm, Quickies, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, spontaneoussex, wynonnabends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: Realizing that she knew next to nothing of Dolls’ personal life outside of work worried Wynonna, causing her to wonder if she really felt much for him at all, other than the physical.  She searches his apartment for hidden files and finds a pleasant surprise no Aspirin could fix.A girl on girl retelling of Steel Bars & Stone Walls.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Eliza Shapiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Steel Thighs and Stone Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and possibly my only foray into the Wynonna Earp fandom. It was more challenging than expected and I definitely now have an even better appreciation for its writers. For me, if Wynonna was ever to sleep with a woman it would with Eliza Shapiro.  
> OoOoO  
> Big thanks to my best bud SilentStormSociety for looking it over.

**Steel Thighs and Stone Walls**

Nedley fixed the brunette with a curious stare. “Where does he sleep?” He took a sip from a black mug emblazoned with a silver X, coffee aromas wafting with the exhale of his breath. 

_ Where does he sleep?  _ Wynonna came to a full realization that there was so much she didn’t know about Dolls even after all these months of working together. They bantered, exchanged the occasional asholery remarks sure, even subtle flirtations made it into the mix. She stared at his muscles often and at his smile—whenever he did smile, but other than that, when the office lights turned off and they walked to their separate cars she knew nothing of his nightly routines. Then the days always begin again like they do on TV and the large gaps of the unknown nights were just accepted as normal. She had never even wondered where he rested his head at night till Nedley asked a moment ago.

A friend would have known. A crush would have sniffed around by now. Wynonna wondered why exactly she hadn’t yet, perhaps seeing all those rippling muscles was enough knowledge for her - until now. Worry crept around in her mind—Black Badge had him and she needed him back. Secret government agencies spiriting one of their own away in handcuffs was never a good thing.

OoOoO

A sun bleached rusted sign clung stubbornly against the bright blue skyline—Motel Downtowner. It was the fourth motel Waverly had directed her to and Wynonna wasn’t optimistic on the phone with her sister while she picked the lock on a worn and tarnished steel knob. One final click and the handle turned with her touch. 

Her eyes scanned the darkened room. “Bingo. Found his shit.” The heir celebrated quietly on the phone. It was messier than she expected from the otherwise meticulous agent she had come to know. Only seeing this side of him now despite all they’ve been through together poked her hard. “I’ll grab what I can and meet you back at the homestead.” She hung up from the call and affectionately ran a hand across Dolls’ discarded jacket on a chair. 

Walking through the empty motel room full of Dolls’ personal stuff made her feel like an intruder and a total creep. “Neat freak in the streets, chaos in the sheets. Who would’ve guessed?” She let out a huff, decidedly locking away the thought. “What the portable travel lab…” A line of test tubes and beakers caught her eye then curiously a hot pink shirt and black bra that draped across the bed, “...and cross-dressing hell?” She scanned the room suspiciously till a flicker of light beneath the bathroom door caught her attention. 

Her hand twitched to unholster Peacemaker, aiming for the bathroom door as a thud shattered the silence. “Real slow, or I call the cops…” A breath later she amended, rolling her eyes in self mockery, “...also I  _ am _ the cops.” Before she could dismally ameliorate the stupid phrase, the light in the bathroom suddenly switched off. 

She held Peacemaker steadier and pulled back the hammer cocking the gun with a satisfying click. The door suddenly opened and from its depths a damp towel freshly smelling of earthly florals attacked her face. As she fumbled with the encumbering rag, a solid, partially naked body slid across the floor at her, the woman’s heel landing squarely on Wynonna’s shin just above the ankle. Doubling over to clutch at her sore bone, she let Peacemaker drop while cussing wildly at the sharp pain. Before she had a chance to breathe the woman’s foot came back up and jammed into her stomach then she was flipped and thrown on the floor. 

Recovering quickly, Wynonna rolled onto her feet grabbing the towel and whipping it around the woman’s wrist as her own gun was pointed at her. Using their momentum, Wynonna spun the woman around but the stranger was fast and she braced her feet up, running along the wall following their circular dance. After landing Wynonna managed to wrestle Peacemaker from the woman’s grasp but  _ Christ, she was fast _ and the woman disarmed her again with a twist of her wrist. The stranger looked up at her from her knees aiming Peacemaker under the heir’s jaw.

“Joke’s on you bitch, gun only works for me...” Wynnona watched the annoyance cross fine strawberry brows as Peacemaker failed to discharge in the woman’s grasp. A solid punch to the face stunned the woman and with a quick grab around her torso Wynonna’s hands found purchase where they could - realizing grappling someone partly naked wasn’t so easy. Still, she managed to throw the blonde on the bed, landing squarely on top and across the woman's hips pinning her down. With Peacemaker squarely aimed at the woman’s face Wynonna gloated “And I grew up with two sisters.”

The woman smiled confidently despite being at a disadvantage. “Four brothers. Here comes the boom.”

The next thing Wynonna knew, there were sparks spider-webbing across her vision and that peculiar floral scent lulling her senses as her ears rang. Ceramic pieces that lay about her after the lamp had hit her in the face. She noticed the woman wriggle between her legs, arm reaching up for a gun under the pillow. Dizzied, the Earp heir struggled to keep focus, visions of guns pointed at her swam before her eyes. It was like riding a bronco after one too many, thighs squeezing the warm body bucking beneath her.

“What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?” Heavy breaths softened the edges of the woman’s words. Vaguely Wynonna noticed the rather intimate position they were in, her weight bouncing slightly on the woman’s hips with every laboured breath.

“Your hotel room? Like you and Doll…s’?” Wynonna stammered.

“You know X?” the blonde curiously cocked her head.

“X like Xavier?” Wynonna inclined in a nod. “Uh yeah, he’s my--I’m his..” Wynonna sneered annoyed at the current complexity of their relationship. “...Wynonna.”

“What?” The woman on the pillow looked just as confused.

“Wynonna Earp though?” The heir tried again, hoping Dolls had at least mentioned her name before. 

****  
  


“Weird, he never mentioned you.” The woman under her had alluring lips, a smile that oozed sexy confidence. Her pale eyes dipped down to where their pelvises continued rubbing together, this time no longer from exertion. Wynonna’s eyes widened then followed the long column of the stranger’s graceful neck, skin glowing like it was freshly scrubbed. That scent again infiltrated her nostrils, as attractive like a siren’s call. Heat flushed upward from her core, flooding her system with arousal. Her sight followed the perfectly fitted, black lace bra with delicate little bows at the straps and further down was a supple waist, defined by abs.  _ Damn, this woman is fine _ . Wynonna couldn’t help but continue perving. Under her delicate belly button were black panties this time trimmed with white french lace. She looked down at their joint pelvises, heat swelled and radiated out from their centre. 

Peacemaker hit the sheets next to her knee. “Yeah, well.. You have amazing taste in underwear.” Her smart retort had lost all it’s guile. Her piercing eyes snapped to the woman’s smile - it was hot.

“Name’s Eliza.” The woman’s lips pursed together attractively like blushing petals.

Wynonna, while enjoying her strange new friend’s hips, took a split second to decide. She knew she’d probably regret it but well… “Oh to hell with it!” She leaned down and smashed their lips together in a noisy kiss. Eliza’s tongue probed her mouth as her own sidled around it, tongues dancing like their fight just moments ago, raw and passionate. She could taste the woman’s scent as her kiss met heated skin; earthly florals that she just couldn’t place but it intrigued her senses and made her want more. Her lips blazed down Eliza’s neck, nipping, sucking, hoping to leave little purpling bruises where ever she planted them. 

A thick moan erupted from Eliza’s throat, the woman’s hands grabbing onto Wynonna’s dark maine, as if she were a stallion to ride. The thought amused the heir while her eager hands pulled at Eliza’s bra and pawed at her perky breasts. Hot lips wrapped around one nipple, sucking in deep, tasting flowers and sweat before pulling it up and out with pop. Darkening pools locked with the blonde’s twinkling stare as her tongue flicked over hardening pinkness. Eliza groaned again, hips bucking under the brunette as she sat up to smash their lips together in a bruising crush. Delicate fingers fumbled with Wynonna’s belt buckle and jeans, the zipper parting eagerly as a hand slipped into Wynonna’s soaked panties. 

Gasping, the brunette met pale eyes hungrily while her partially uncovered hips pushed down against Eliza’s skilled hand. As Eliza’s fingertips found the entrance to her molten core, a long keen erupted from Wynonna’s lips and long dark wavy tresses bounced about her shoulders as her head threw back. Wynonna rode Eliza’s fingers, hips rocking back and forth as the blonde deftly played her like a tune. 

Not wanting to be outdone, Wynonna’s hand shot between them, yanking french lace to one side and dipping hard into Eliza’s waiting wetness. They bucked simultaneously in undulating waves, hands stroking clits and fingers penetrating deep. With delight Wynonna noted that Eliza had a great technique of pumping her digits rhythmically along her front wall so she dazedly mirrored the same motion urging hard quick moans from the blonde. The heat blossomed between them, knuckles coated with sex, heart rates elevating together as their cries reached a crescendo that could rival Purgotory’s marching band. They inched further to the edge till that final stroke that had them crashing up and over the crest, both their bodies convulsing sharply as a joint orgasm ripped through them. They slowed then tumbled into that pile of half naked, hot sweaty mess. 

One last stinging kiss found Eliza’s shoulder causing her buck on reflex. “Oh goddamn, woman.” She gasped as Wynonna rolled off her and onto the bed beside her. Heads together, they looked up the grey speckled ceiling of Dolls’ motel room, breaths still thrumming in the air.

“Nice to meet you, Eliza.” A chuckle tumbled from Wynonna’s lips. She half couldn’t believe how good that was or how hot that was. She happily tucked the experience away. “Now, do you have any Aspirin?” 


End file.
